


Comets

by keepthekettleon



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I promise I didn't kill anyone, M/M, and I never cry when reading or writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: For the SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: Royalty AUKing Alexander reminisces about the past, about loves lost and happy times in bed.Inspired by Watching for Comets by Skillet





	Comets

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I've written in ages and it was so much fun! I had my Weekly Mix on on Spotify and the song came on and I thought immediately of that square and just HAD to write it. Please don't cry (too much).

_You were a comet and I lost it_  
_Watching for comets, will I see you again?_  
_Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_  
_How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_  
_You burn so_ bright _, you burn me up tonight_

* * *

Alec stares out the window. It’s a cool summers night and the moon is bathing the balcony in its cold light. Behind him, Alec can hear the soft smacks of bare feet walking over the hardwood floor. He doesn’t turn around. There’s a happy giggle somewhere as behind him, the two lovers fall into bed, the sheets tangling in the joy of carefree passion.

When Alec turns around, the bedroom is empty, the sheets lie flat on the bed, not a single crease to be seen. Alec’s heart drops. It’s just his mind, playing cruel tricks on him, reminding him of things he once had.

♖♛♖

_“Come back to bed, darling.” A soft voice called out, muffled by the sheets. Alec’s feet carried him over to the bed, pulling back the covers to reveal a gorgeous mop of black hair, smiling up at him._

_“_ My king _… come indulge me a bit longer…” Magnus smiled, reaching out clumsily with one hand to grab Alec’s robe and pull him back onto the covers._

_Alec let himself be pulled in, tumbling on top of his lover with a small laugh. “I’ll indulge you for as long as you want.”_

_“Don’t promise me too much…” Magnus tapped a teasing finger against Alec’s shoulder. “You will have your duties call you away again and I will be left waiting here, having nothing to do but wait eagerly for your return.” His hands brushed up Alec’s neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake, until Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gently over the scruffy skin._

♖♛♖

Alec’s hand brushes against his neck, the ghost of Magnus’ touch still lingering. It takes a sheer impossible amount of willpower to force his hand away. Nothing changes by living in the past. He has to live here and now, has to take care of his people. The memory of Magnus’ loving gaze still burns in the back of his mind. There was never a choice to be made. If there had been, he would have made it.

_“Magnus…”_  The wind carries the name away and Alec turns his back to the stars and the bright moonlight. It’s easier to turn and walk away than to be the one standing there as the other walks away.

♖♛♖

_“Magnus…” Alec mumbled against kiss-swollen lips, pressing their mouths together over and over again. “Don’t. Please. I need you here.”_

_Magnus shook his head softly. “I’m sorry, my heart, my king. Just let us have this, forget about the rest.”_

_There was a gentle brush of hands against Alec’s waist and he melted into Magnus’ arms. “Not… fair…” He whispered. “You know how much I love it when you do that.”_

_Magnus pressed soft kisses down Alec’s neck and Alec moaned, always eager for more, almost forgetting that in the morning, he would be alone._

_There was a tenderness in Magnus’ touch that, although there had been tenderness before, was different that time. It felt almost reverent, the way Magnus kissed Alec’s chest, pressing his cheek over Alec’s thumping heart and just… stayed still for a few seconds. It was the last time. They both had known that and it made the last time they came together so much more._

_“Don’t leave.” Alec whispered when they were tangled up under the sheets, blissed out and tired._

_“You know I can’t stay,” was the hushed reply. “I need to get back. There are people relying on me.”_

_“I know.”_

♖♛♖

The room looks empty, even though Magnus had never been here. It had always been just Alec’s room. There’s a coldness to it now though. A coldness that has nothing to do with the room, and everything with the hole in Alec’s heart that just won’t start healing.

Unable to stand the loneliness of his own room, Alec padded out on the balcony again, seeking the calming company of the stars.

♖♛♖

_Alec had expected it to rain, for the heavens to mourn with him as he watched Magnus get on his horse. But it didn’t. The sun was high in the sky and the birds were chirping as he watched Magnus slip through his fingertips._

_Something in him wanted to be down there with Magnus, to pull him in and press their lips together, claim him and leave the taste of his lips lingering on Magnus’. Just so that Magnus wouldn’t forget. Alec knew he himself would never be able to forget what they had._

_But Alec didn’t dare to go down there, afraid he was going to give them away. Instead, he kept standing on the balcony as Magnus rode away._

♖♛♖

For a second, Alec is confused. There's the drubbing sound of hooves on the pavement, and he can’t tell if it’s his memory or reality. Slowly, the memories fade away and Alec looks up. A single rider on a grey horse is riding up the way to the palace. Alec knows the horse and he damn well knows who is coming up the winded pathway to the palace.

He doesn't want to tear his eyes away from the black figure on the horse. But he does, he turns away and runs. Runs down the stairs, bare feet tapping over the stone floor. He doesn't care that half of his servants see him in nothing but his nightgown and a warm robe.

The cold dew wets his feet as he rushes through the palace gardens, towards the gate where the rider jumps off the horse.   
"Let him through," he orders the guards and then... Magnus is standing there.

* * *

_Now I see you, I'm frozen in time_  
_All your colors burst into life_  
_I don't dare close my eyes  
Cause a love like this happens once in a lifetime_


End file.
